Kiss of the serpent
by ultimate-drax
Summary: After the winter war Harribel and her Fraccion becomes part of the Gotie 13 and Sun-Sun is the new 3rd seat of the 3rd Division and she is driving Kira nuts. Crack-paring Sun-Sun/Kira
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie**

**Summary: After the winter war Harribel and her Fraccion becomes part of the Gotie 13 and Sun-Sun is the new 3****rd**** seat of the 3****rd**** Division and she is driving Kira nuts. Crack-paring Sun-Sun/Kira**

--

"Good morning, Kira-kun."

"Ghaa!" Kira screamed having being startled by Sun-Sun. "For crying out loud Sun-Sun," He whined, "do you always have to sneak up behind my shoulder and startle me every morning like that?"

"I'm sorry," She said, "is it bothering you?"

"Yeah," Kira said hopping she would stop from now on.

"Then I'm doing a good job," She said smiling behind her sleeve.

"Enough, both of you." Newly promoted Captain Kurosaki Ichigo said. "Kira, what's on today's schedule?"

"Well," Kira began, "right now in the morning we have new recruits coming in from the Shinigami Academy that we need to attend to. And we also have paper work that needs to be done and delivered to the Head-Captain today also we have some training season."

"That's all?" Ichigo asked. Kira nodded. "Alright, we'll get right on with the fresh meat right away. And you two," He said pointing at both Kira and Sun-Sun, "you can do the paper work and I'll attend to the training season."

"Aw, why do I have to do paper work while get to have all the fun," Sun-Sun said.

"Because I say so," Ichigo said. "Now stop whining and get to work."

--

A few hours later Ichigo was out in yard training while Kira was stuck inside doing paper work with Sun-Sun.

"Aren't you gonna start doing your part of the paper work, Sun-Sun?"

"Paper work is so boring," Sun-Sun said lying lazily on the couch. "Harribel-sama never made me do paper work."

"Well, you're part of the Gotie 13 now so you have to do some work." Kira said. "I've already finished more than half of my part, now you have do some work to."

Sun-Sun rolled over facing the blond. "Don't you have any Sake around here?" She asked. "Matsumoto always has Sake at her Division."

"Well I'm not Matsumoto. Live with it." Kira said with a more annoyed tone.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said behind the door. It was Mila-Rose. "Sun-Sun, you're in here?" She said entering the room. She was accompanied by Apache.

"What is it Mila-Rose?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Me and Apache just finished our work at our Divisions," The Amazon like woman said, "so we were heading down to the pup to get some Sake to relieve today's stress."

"You coming?" Apache asked. "Some of the others will be there too."

Kira was about to object but Sun-Sun beat him to it. "I don't mind," She said getting up from the couch. "I was bored anyway."

"But Sun-Sun," Kira said, "You need to do your part of today's work. The Head-Captain expects these papers to be delivered to him today."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sun-Sun shoved him of, "I'm sure you'll be able to finish them in time before the delivery boy gets here." She said heading towards the door.

'Alright, that does it!' Kira thought and Shunpo over to the exit putting his hand to the door surprising Sun-Sun and the others.

"What are you…?"

"You are gonna shut up and start doing some work you lazy hag." Kira said seriously. "I'm your superior and you will do what I tell you to do. Or else I will make your life a living hell. So get over to your desk and start doing some work you lazy spoiled arrogant bitch." He spat.

The three women were just standing there mouths wide open with surprise until Apache broke the silence. "Kira, you've got some balls." She said.

"Good for you," Mila-Rose said. "How nice to see you starting acting like a man for once."

Sun-Sun thought for a moment and said. "What say you and I have a sparring match right now?"

"Didn't you just hear my yelling ten seconds ago?" Kira asked.

"Just hear me out," Sun-Sun said. "We go on a fight. If I win I can have your position as Lieutenant."

"What!?" Kira asked disbelief.

"But if you win," Sun-Sun said, "I will do anything you tell me to do, forever."

Kira considered for a moment and gave his answer. "Alright then." He said opening the door and exit the room followed by Sun-Sun.

Apache and Mila-Rose looked at each other before apache said. "This will be even better than the time Matsumoto made a fool out of herself by dancing topless at the pup at Christmas." Mila-Rose nodded in agreement and followed the shorter Arrancar out where Kira and Sun-Sun were going.

--

**Ultimate-Drax: Sorry for making this chapter so short and ending it in a cliffhanger I will try and make longer chapters in the future. Don't forget to review until then have a good time everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie**

**Ultimate-Drax: Evening everyone. Sorry for being so late with the updates, it's the last year in School so I'm being pressured more than usual. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you will like it better than the last one.**

**Sun-Sun: I think the lack of reviews says it all.**

**Ultimate-Drax: Didn't ask for your opinion, Sun-Sun. I'm not paying you to criticize my FF's.**

**Kira: Wait a minute. She gets paid?**

**Ultimate –Drax: Oh dear, look at the time. No time to waste, let's get this party started. **

**Kira: Hold it …!**

--

"Alright, good work everyone." Ichigo said. "Take a break, five minutes." Just then he felt Kira's and Sun-Sun's reiatsu activating. "What the hell?" He said.

One of Division members ran to Ichigo and said, "Captain Kurosaki, Lieutenant Kira and 3rd seat Sun-Sun are having a sparring match over the Lieutenant position."

"What!?" Ichigo said loud and clear. "I gotta go see how this turns out." He said and vanished via Shunpo.

--

"I have a question before we start." Kira said facing Sun-Sun holding his sword at her direction.

"Oh," Sun-Sun said behind her sleeve, "what would that be, Kira-Kun?"

"What exactly do you know about my Zanpakuto's ability?" He asked.

"This'll be the first time I see you in action," Sun-Sun said, "so I'm excited to see what your Zanpakuto can do."

"Then let's go." Kira said leaping into the air bringing his katana at the female Arrancar. She quickly evaded the attack as Kira's sword connected with the ground. 'She's fast.' He thought.

'He'll be in for a lot of surprises if he thinks he beat me with speed.' She thought and Sonido behind Kira bringing out her sai from her sleeve attempting to hit him from behind. He quickly turned blocking the attack.

--

Ichigo had shown up right next to Apache and Mila-Rose. "Hey you two, what I've missed?" He said.

"Not much," Apache said, "They've just started."

"You're not gonna try and stop them, Ichigo?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Nah, I think it might be good for them." Ichigo said. "They never get along through words so they'll probably get along if we let them blow of some steam."

"You do realize that if Kira lose," Apache said, "Sun-Sun will be the new Lieutenant?"

"I'm fully aware of that," Ichigo responded. "But I've seen Kira in many fights before. I have no doubts on him. He'll win. You just wait and see." He said calmly as ever.

The two Arrancars looked at Ichigo for a second before turning their attention back to the fight.

--

"Hado nr 33, **Shakkaho** (Shot of Red Fire)," Kira cried out and fire the red energy blast at Sun-Sun who used her Sonido to avoid it. "Shakkaho," He cried out again firing a valley of Shakkaho at her and she continued to avoid them with her Sonido.

Eventually she Sonido in front of him, pointing her sai right to his face. He quickly avoids the incoming tip of her weapon moving to her left side but not without earning a scar on his cheek. With the sai on her right side Izuru had now an opening and quickly tried to slash her but she anticipated the attack and was quick enough the block his sword.

"Not bad, you got some skills, Kira-Kun." Sun-Sun said.

"Why thank you," Kira said. "You're not so bad yourself." He said pushing the sword harder against her sai. "But I feel like I have to end this right away. Raise Your Head, **Wabisuke** (The Apologizing one)." Kira's katana now transformed into the famous square hook that was Wabisuke.

"What an odd weapon that is," Sun-Sun said. "How do you expect to cut me whit that hooked blade?"

"Don't judge its appearance," Kira advised. "Many have died for doing that mistake."

"Let's see what it can do then, Kira-Kun." She said backing of powering up a Cero.

Kira quickly reacted on that. "Bakudo nr 39: **Enkosen **(Arc Shield)." He said forming a round yellow shield before him. The shield did not fully fend off the Cero but its fire power did weaken as it cracked through. With the smock from the Cero covering Kira's vision Sun-Sun saw her chance and charged in on him with her Sai up front. Kira was however fast enough the block the attack again and again. As Sun-Sun backed off once more Kira said, "Can I ask you Sun-Sun, just how many times has my sword connected with that sai?"

"I'd say about four times," Sun-Sun answered. "But why …?" She was cut off when the weight of her weapon forced her to the ground. "W-what happened?" She asked shocked.

"I shall explain." Kira said. "My Zanpakuto special ability is to double the weight of anything it connects with. It cuts one object the weight will double. A second time it will double once more. Eventually my opponent can't carry the weight of his own weapon and will fall to his knees looking like he's apologizing, hence for the name Wabisuke."

Sun-Sun smirked behind her sleeve. "Cleaver," She said. "That's a very impressive technique. Only problem is my weapon doesn't remain when I release my power. Strangle to Death, **Anakonda **(Anaconda)." When the dark pink energy clears Kira eye widen when he sees Sun-Sun in her naga like form. "Do you like what you see?" She said.

"Not really," Kira respond keeping his usual gloomy expression.

"You can be so mean, Kira-Kun." Sun-Sun said. "Don't you know that's not a way to speak to a lady?"

"In combat I don't really think politeness is that important," Kira said. "Not when you're fighting for your life."

"That is true," Sun-Sun said. "Then I guess we have nothing more to say." She pointed her left arm forward holding her right arm at her mouth. Kira took a battle stance, ready for whatever she was gonna fire at him. "Come my darlings." She said firing hundreds of white snakes from her sleeve surprising Kira.

"Enkosen," He cried out forming a shield before the incoming snake armada. "Damn it." Kira whispered as the shield was already starting to crack.

--

"Tch, see I told you that gloomy emo wouldn't stand a chance," Apache said to Ichigo. "While I hate to admit it, Sun-Sun is very strong. It would take someone in the same level as Hisagi to beat her."

"The battle isn't over yet, Apache." Ichigo said.

"Oh, come on. Isn't it clear already who's going to win to you?" Ichigo simply looked at Apache. "What's with that look on your face? You're starting to piss me of."

"Knock it of Apache," Mila-Rose said. "Ichigo is right. The battle is not over yet. A battle between two fighters is never over until one of them is dead."

"I'll remember that when Kira's the one on ground at the end of this fight." Apache said.

"You sure do like Sun-Sun for having so much faith in her, don't ya Apache." Ichigo teased.

This made Apache very furious. "What did you say!? You son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you for that!" Ichigo simply held out his arm, effortlessly holding Apache by her head as she furiously tried to punch him.

--

Kira was panting heavily holding his sword defensively. The snakes, which Sun-Sun had fired at him, had managed to bit him on several places of his body.

"My my, Kira-kun," Sun-Sun said, "You don't look so well. Just say so, you can forfeit. I will not judge you for it, nor will I think of you as a coward."

"You're pissing me of," Kira said.

"Please Kira-kun," Sun-Sun said. "The venom from my snakes is very strong. I'm guessing that you are holding it back with your Reiatsu. But that won't last long. There is only one who can stop the poison from spreading further through your systems. And that is she who wields Anakonda. It would really pain me to see you suffer more than necessary, so please stand down."

"We're far from done yet," Kira simply said.

Sun-Sun sighed. "Suit yourself." And fired her pink Cero at Kira which he barley was able to evade. Sun-Sun Sonido next to him, slapping him with her large tail sending him into the nearest wall. "Looks like I won because of your self confidence." Sun-Sun said but right then Kira Shunpo behind Sun-Sun in an attempt to bring her down, however Sun-Sun saw what was coming and quickly blocked his attack with her tail and tried to again to bring him down with her snakes but this time Kira was able to avoid. He jumped several feet away from her. "Oh my, Kira-kun, never would I have imagined that you would be this strong." She said calmly as always. "You are either very good or just as lucky as you are handsome."

"All your talk is annoying me," Kira said. "Why won't you just come at me for real this time?"

"You sure do like to challenge fate," Sun-Sun said. "Right Kira…" She was cut off from her sentence when she felt the weight of her body had suddenly increased. "W-what?"

"Let me ask you something Sun-Sun," Kira said, "just how many times did my sword cut your body?"

Sun-Sun's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. "Are you saying that your sword can double the weight of even living objects?"

"I did say Wabisuke could double the weight of everything it cuts didn't I?" Kira said. "That includes flesh and blood. Now I don't know how much you weight in your released form but you already did look heavy as it was. And during my attack I was able to cut you twice so I taken moving around right now must be really hard on you isn't it?" Kira said keeping his gloomy facial expression. "Now would be a good time for you to surrender."

"Sorry Kira-Kun," Sun-Sun said, "but in Las Noches we are all trained to fight to the death."

"Last I checked, this isn't a real fight," Kira said.

"True, but you're missing the point here." Sun-Sun said. "You're going to have to give a little bit more if you want to defeat me." She said pointing her left arm at Kira once more. "Because this isn't enough to keep me down. Come my darlings." She said and fired another valley of snakes at Kira's direction.

Dust covered the area where Kira was standing and Sun-Sun was too late to realize her mistake when she noticed that Kira was standing right behind her. He brought up his sword and made two slashes on her back. Sun-Sun was forced to the ground unable to stand the weight of her body

"Damn," She whispered.

Kira brought his hocked sword to her throat. "I win." Kira said.

--

Ichigo and Mila-Rose had their calm expression on the faces while Apache was couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Looks like you were right Ichigo," Mila-Rose said. "Kira is strong."

"We were both right, weren't we?" Ichigo said. "A fight between two is not over until one is down. What do you have to say about this Apache?"

"Fuck of, asshole." The shorter Arrancar said eyeing Ichigo.

--

After getting their wounds fixed up Sun-Sun walked up to Kira. "How you're feeling?" He asked.

"Well, my normal weight is back, thank god for that." Sun-Sun said. "But unfortunately a deal's a deal, so from now on I will obey all of your orders."

"That's good to hear," Kira smiled.

"Should I call you Lieutenant Kira from now on?" She asked.

"You don't have to, but only if I give you an order." He responded.

"And what is your first order to me, Lieutenant?" She asked.

"Go finish the rest of your paper work," Kira said.

"Yes sir," She said and turned to leave. "Just one more thing," She said.

"Wha…" Before Kira could finish his word, Sun-Sun grabbed him by his Kimono and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Sun-Sun broke and looked into Kira's eyes. "Thanks for a good fight, Kira-Kun." She said and left a stunningly confused Kira.

--

Over the next few days Kira couldn't stop thinking about Sun-Sun and the kiss.

'Why did she kiss me?' he asked himself. 'Does she really like me?'

"Kira," a familiar voice said catching the blond's attention.

"Captain Hisagi," Kira said.

"You can still call me Hisagi-san, Kira." The captain of the 9th Division said.

"I'm still just a Lieutenant and can't really compare to you." Kira responded.

"We're old friends," Hisagi said, "You're an exception."

"I still can't really show such disrespect for a captain," Kira said.

"If you say so," Hisagi said. "You looked kind of troubled by the way."

"Troubled? Me?"

"Yeah, you've actually been more quiet than usual. What's bothering ya?" Hisagi asked.

"Well if you must know," Kira began, "it's about Sun-Sun."

"What has that creepy girl done now?" Hisagi asked.

"After our sparing match three days ago she kissed me and thanked for a good match."

"What?" Hisagi said out loud. "Why?"

"I'm not so sure," Kira responded. "I've been avoiding her ever since. I think she likes me but I'm not so sure if I like her the same way back."

"Well did you like it?" Hisagi asked.

"Liked what?" Kira asked.

"The kiss you dumbass," Hisagi responded.

"I don't know that either." Kira said. "And I'm not so sure if I want to be in a relationship. Last time I was I got hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah I heard about that," Hisagi said with sympathy. "So what are you gonna do now."

"I don't know," Kira said. "The woman has been driving me crazy ever since I first meet her. But now that I think about it I never did know how I ever felt about her. I don't know what to do next."

"You should start by talking to her." Hisagi said. "If you like her you will know." Hisagi said. "Look, I gotta go before I get late, you just do what you have to do." Hisagi said and walked by the blond Lieutenant.

"Late for what?" Kira asked.

"To…um…a meeting," Hisagi responded. "Se ya." He said and vanished via Shunpo.

"What is he doing now?" Kira asked himself.

--

Back at the 3rd Division barracks, Kira made his way to his office. On his way he ran into the same girl that has been on his mind over the past few days. "Sun-Sun." He said

"Kira-kun, hi." She said with her sleeve up to her mouth. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Likewise," Kira said.

"Yes, I've been avoiding you too." Sun-Sun said a little embarrassed.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Kira said, "Do you want to… never mind."

"What?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Nothing… I was just wondering if you would… like to have some tea with me and maybe…you know… talk."

"Talk about what?" She asked curious.

"I don't know," Kira responded, "About anything perhaps. Anything you would like to talk about."

"Sure," Sun-Sun responded surprising Kira. "Sounds great."

As they were about to head of the cafeteria their captain appeared before them.

"Kira, Sun-Sun, hostile Arrancars has been sighted in the old district of the Seireitei." The orange haired captain said. "We have been assigned alongside some of the others to deal with them. We are to meet up with them at the 10th Division. Let's go."

"Yes Captain," Kira said and turned to Sun-Sun after Ichigo left. "We'll have to have our tea later."

"Agreed, Lieutenant," Sun-Sun said. 'And I expect you to keep that promise.' She thought to herself and followed Kira as they made haste to the 10th.

--

**Ultimate-Drax: Nice work today people. Even you Sun-Sun.**

**Sun-Sun: Of course I did great. I mean I am one of the main Characters on this Fanfic.**

**Ultimate-Drax: Don't get to cocky. Remember that I'm writing this FF I can change it to whatever I want.**

**Renji: Excuse me. Ultimate-Drax.**

**Ultimate-Drax: Yeah Renji?**

**Renji: When will any of us make an appearance? (Behind Renji every other character in Bleach)**

**Ultimate-Drax: Most of you likely make an appearance. But I will not reveal who will to the fans. Just be patient. **

**Apache: I have a little complaint about my embarrassing scene with Ichigo earlier.**

**Ultimate-Drax: You can handle a little embarrassment, everyone else does.**

**Hisagi: I also have a complaint…**

**Ultimate-Drax: Oh, here we go.**

**Hisagi: This whole secret meeting stuff and the sudden appearance of Arrancars makes me look a suspicious in this story.**

**Ultimate-Drax: Hisagi, I can't tell you what's going to happen, you're just going to have to go with the flow and find out.**

**Kira: Could we please talk about Sun-Sun getting paid I don't.**

**Ultimate-Drax: We're running out of time again. Don't forget to read and review until then have a good time everybody.**

**Kira: T-T **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie**

**Ultimate-Drax: Hm…what shall I write today?**

**Renji: Huh, what're you doing Ultimate-Drax?**

**Ultimate-Drax: Trying to figure out a new crack-pairing. I think that Bleach has to little of them.**

**Renji: It would be nice if you could give me a girlfriend in one of your stories.**

**Ultimate-Drax: I would be glad to give one but I'm a Renji/Tatsuki supporter and she is not in this story.**

**Renji: Haven't you been paying attention to the show at all!? **

**Ultimate-Drax: If you're referring to Rukia then go ask someone else about it, because I'm an Ichi/Ruki fan.**

**Renji: **

**Ultimate-Drax: But I suppose I could try something different because I also like the Ichigo/Soifon pairing as well. **

**Renji: Really?**

**Ultimate-Drax: No. but I am still supportive about the Ichigo/Soifon crack-pairing.**

**Renji: Fine! Just for that, I'm gonna go tell Ichigo and Captain Soifon about what you said. (Storms out the office) **

**Ultimate-Drax: I should take a long vacation. (Jumps out the window)**

--

As the trio arrived to the 10th Division Mila-Rose and her captain, Hisagi Shuhei was already on place.

"Captain Hisagi? Weren't you on a meeting?" Kira asked.

"I was, but I got a message from a hell butterfly about what was going on and was ordered here at once." Hisagi explained.

"I wasn't really ordered here but since Hisagi is my Captain I guess it is appropriate that I tag along." Mila-Rose said.

"My my, aren't you well mannered for such a brute, Mila-Rose." Sun-Sun said.

"Shut up Sun-Sun!" Mila-Rose spat.

"Both of you shut up." The Captain of the 10th Division said making an appearance followed by his lieutenant.

"Yo, Toshiro, long time no seeing" Ichigo said. "How've ya been?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro replied irritated as always.

"Aw, am I'm gonna be on same mission as you two." Rangiku whined referring to Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose.

"Shut up cow-tits," Mila-Rose spat, "or I'll …"

Hisagi putt his hand on Mila-Rose's shoulder locking eyes with her "You will do nothing," He said.

"Yes sir," Mila-Rose responded.

"What's with all the tension here," a familiar voice said. It was Ikkaku, followed by Yumichika and Apache.

"Ikkaku, you're on this mission too?" Ichigo said.

"All three of us are," Apache said. "It's been kind of boring lately so we've figured that this would kill some time."

"Urgh, you are no beautiful in any way, Apache." Yumichika said.

"At least I'm not a guy that looks like a woman," Apache spat.

"No, instead you're a woman that looks like a guy." Yumichika said.

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" Apache yelled but before she could launch an attack on Yumichika a furious sense of Reiatsu filled the room. It was Toshiro.

"That is enough from everyone!" He yield. "Focus now, we have a job to do."

"He's right," Ichigo said. "This is the third Arrancar attack this year and so far each one managed to escape alive."

"Not this time," Toshiro said. "Captain Soifon and the 2nd have already secured the perimeter and we've put up a new type of Kido barrier that prevents Arrancars from using Garganta. They won't be going anywhere."

"Then we better get going right away." Ichigo said.

"Wait," Sun-Sun said. "Just how many are we dealing with?" She asked.

"The 12th Division counted about a dozen Adjuchas class Arrancars." Toshiro replied. Everybody's eyes went wide.

"That many?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, but most importantly," The white haired captain continued, "One of them has Espada leveled Reiatsu." He said shocking everyone even further.

"Guess the hard times aren't over yet." Apache said.

"Captain Kurosaki, the Head Captain assigned you to battle this Arrancar," Toshiro said.

"Alright," Ichigo nodded.

"The rest of us will deal with the others," Toshiro said. "Now let's get going."

--

"They've put up a barrier," a female Arrancar said. She was a short woman with shoulder length red hair and yellow fox like eyes and the remnants of her hollow mask covered the left side of her eye and resembled a fox eye. "I wonder if invading Soul Society was such a good idea." Amongst her was twelve other Arrancars.

"Don't tell me your scared, Maria." A male Arrancar said. He was bald man twice her height and large built and the remnants of his hollow mask resembled backcomb helmet with elephant horns.

"You're one to talk, Lockjaw." Maria said. "You're trembling so much I can hear your knees shacking all the way here."

"What did you say you fucking bitch!?" Lockjaw spat at her. "Want me to kill you?"

"I'd like to see you try, fatass." Maria said giving a death glare to the large Arrancar.

"Both of you knock it off," another Arrancar said making an appearance. He was a tall skinny old man with silver hair and reddish snake eyes. He has snake like fangs and the remnants of his Hollow mask resembles a necklace that covers his entire neck. "We are not here to fight among each others." He said.

"Kraven," Maria said eyeing the Arrancar. "I advise you to stay out of this." She warned.

"Or what?" The elder looking man said giving the shorter Arrancar a cold glare. "Do not forget who is in second command here. I advise you to know your place, Maria."

Maria was tempted to draw her sword but the release of Kraven's Reiatsu made her think otherwise. "Okay, you fatass."

By now Kraven held Maria by her throat. "That is no way for a Numeros to address a Privaron Espada." He held her up in the air now. "You are suppose to say you didn't mean it and apologize for your behavior and refer to me as Kraven-sama. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Maria said struggling to breath.

"Yes, what?" Kraven demanded.

"Yes… Kraven…sama." Kraven let her go. She fell to her knees holding her hands to her throat coughing for air.

"I'm glad we came to an understanding, Maria." Kraven said to the female Arrancar on the ground and turned his sight towards the horizon. "They are here." He said.

"Amazing that you could sense them from all the way here." Another Arrancar said. He has the appearance of a teenager with shoulder long brown wavy hair and purple eyes and the remnants of his Hollow mask resembled very much like Hisagi's tattoo. "I hope we get a chance to encounter some of the traitors out there. It would be fun to see Sun-Sun again wouldn't it Kraven?"

At this Kraven punched him in the face. "Do not speak of her name in front of me so lightly, Rand." He said.

"Of course not, Kraven-sama." Rand said

Right then another Arrancar showed in front of the group out of nowhere. Kraven quickly turned and got on his knees. "My lord, what are your orders?" He asked.

"Simple," he said. "Spread out so that the enemy will be forced to split as well. I want the chance to crush Kurosaki without anyone interfering."

"As you wish, Grimmjow-sama." Kraven said.

--

Ichigo was trying to locate the Arrancars by tracking their Reiatsu, which he actually succeeded with. "They are splitting up." He told Toshiro.

"Yeah, they're trying to get us to do the same." Toshiro said.

"Could be a trap," Ichigo said.

"I agree," Toshiro said. "But we don't have much of a choice. Everyone, we're splitting up into groups. Everybody will go with their respective Division members."

"Aw, then that means I have to hang out with these two losers again." Apache complained pointing at Ikkaku Yumichika.

"Shut it unicorn girl," Ikkaku spat.

"You shut up baldy." Apache retorted.

"Oh for the love of…" Toshiro sighed. "If the two of you won't behave then just leave. You're only making the situation worse."

"My apology, Captain Hitsugaya." Ikkaku said. "It will not happen again."

"And what about you, Apache?" Toshiro said sending a cold glare at her.

"Yes sir," Apache said. "I'm deeply sorry. It will not happen again."

"Good," Toshiro said. "Now that that's been taken care of, let's get going."

"Okay, come on you two." Ichigo said referring to Kira and Sun-Sun who respectfully followed.

--

Hisagi and Mila-Rose was running down an old ally trying to locate the Arrancars.

"Do you sense it?" Hisagi asked.

"Yes," Mila-Rose responded. "They are close."

Hisagi stopped for a moment and so did Mila-Rose

"Hisagi, what is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know," Hisagi began, "How do you feel about slaying your own kind?" He asked.

Mila-Rose looked down before replying. "I would lie if I said I didn't feel any guilt," She said. "But most Arrancars were loyal to Aizen and he betrayed my master. Anyone still loyal to him is my enemy."

"Do you really think that there is still anyone out there is loyal to him even now after both him, Ichimaru and Tosen are dead?" Hisagi asked.

Mila-Rose got a little upset about this. "How can you doubt us after all the deeds we have done for Soul Society ever since joining you?"

"I just needed to know." Hisagi said standing face to face with her.

"What's with the tension?" An unfamiliar voice said in the back ground.

Both Hisagi and Mila drew their sword. "I know that voice." She said.

"Who is it?" Hisagi asked.

"Lucke, show yourself." She yields.

"You asked for it," He said and came crashing through the wall grabbing Mila by her throat pushing her up to the next wall. "Hello, Mila-Rose. I've been looking forward to this."

"Mila!" Hisagi cried out but before he could attack the Arrancar holding her he was blocked by two other Arrancars, a male and female.

"Where do you think you're going?" the female said smiling viscously. "Can't you see that Lucke is about to have some fun?"

The male Arrancar was standing behind Hisagi so Hisagi had to hold his sword towards the female and his left hand towards the other prepared to utter a Kido spell.

Back with Mila-Rose and the Arrancar, who she referred to as Lucke, he had already drawn his sword and was too close to her face.

"Lucke," Mila-Rose said, "you're even uglier than the last time I saw you."

Lucke slapped Mila for that. "Shut up, the only thing I wanna hear is your crying and begging for me to stop, which I won't."

Mila-Rose looked down as she felt the cold blade was going up her leg under her skirt all the way up to her belt. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Lucke said moving even closer to her face. "What ya gonna do about it?" He let go of his sword and slowly tried to get his hand into her skirt.

Mila-Rose sighed and then kicked him in the groin. Lucke fell to the ground, in fetal position, holding both his hands between his legs coughing for air. Mila-Rose walked over to where she had dropped her sword when Lucke attacked her. "You know, if you wanna know some simple rules about rape, it's this. If you're gonna rape someone stronger than you, do it while she's unconscious. Also, there is no fucking way in hell that I would ever let a pussy like you rape me. No way in hell."

"Mila!" Hisagi yield, "If you haven't noticed I'm kind of surrounded here."

"Oh yeah right, sorry Cap. But I can't help ya out right now," She said looking back at Lucke who was still breathing hard. "As you can see he is not dead yet. But don't worry, I'll have him dead soon enough. And about the two you are facing, don't worry about it. They won't even give you enough challenge to release you Zanpakuto."

"You dirty little bitch," The male Arrancar said. "How dare you…!"

Hisagi saw his chance now, "**Sokatsui **(Blue Fire, Crash Down)." He cried out firing a blue burst of spirit energy at the male Arrancar. The female Arrancar came at Hisagi with her sword already drawn but Hisagi was clearly quicker than her and managed avoid her attack and slice her arm.

"Told you so," Mila-Rose said watching Hisagi's fight. "Now," She said eyeing Lucke who was getting back on his feet, "how about I show you the right way to use a sword." She said smirking.

"You will pay for this bitch," He screamed bringing his Zanpakuto high up on her, which she blocked.

--

"Feels like Hisagi and Mila-Rose has gotten their asses on gear," Apache said. "Not much for us to do anything about that now, huh guys?"

"Be quiet and focus on your opponent," Ikkaku said.

The three of them had been surrounded by three other Arrancars.

"A most ugly situation we've gotten ourselves into don't you think?" Yumichika said.

"If you are scared Yumichika I could take on your opponent as well," Apache said.

"No need for that," Yumichika said. "It would be very ugly if I'd back down a fight."

"Suite yourself," Apache said. "But the guy you're facing is quite strong."

--

"The others have already engaged the enemy," Ichigo said.

"What should we do?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Have fate in them Sun-Sun," Ichigo said. "Our friends are strong, they can handle these pussies. And besides we need to take care of the Espada that is around this area. First have to kill him and then we'll join the others."

"Understood sir," Sun-Sun said.

"'Him', Captain?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "You can come out now Grimmjow. I know you're here." Kira and Sun-Sun was surprised by this. "I'm impressed that you survived but not surprised. I guess I shouldn't have expected you to be one to fall so easily."

By now Grimmjow sonido behind Ichigo trying to strike him from behind, but Ichigo anticipated that move and blocked his attack with Zangetsu drawn.

"I see that you have learned to seal away your Zanpakuto into a regular Katana." Grimmjow said. "That would explain why you are able hide Reiatsu better and how you were able to track me."

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away using brute force. "I didn't need to track you to know you were here in Soul Society," Ichigo said. "I already know you well enough."

"Is that so?" Grimmjow said smirking. "You will soon found out just how much I have changed."

"Right back at ya," Ichigo said. "Kira, Sun-Sun! Stand back. You are no match for him."

"He is right," Grimmjow said eyeing Sun-Sun and came in for an attack, aiming for her gut.

Ichigo however was fast enough to grab Grimmjow's arm and slice him. "Leave them be," He warned holding his sword in front of Grimmjow. "I'm your opponent. I will not let you hurt anyone close to me ever again."

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you and then kill the rest of your friends," Grimmjow said. "How is the little raven haired bitch of yours? Does she remember me?"

This angered Ichigo and came in launching at Grimmjow with full force.

"What should we do," Sun-Sun asked.

"Captain Kurosaki warned us to stay out of the way," Kira responded. "You saw how fast that guy. We would only get in the way. We should go help the others instead."

By the time Kira finished what he said Kraven had sonido so fast and expected that he cut Kira's chest with a single move. Kira fell to the ground watching the blood poor out of his systems.

"Pathetic," Kraven said and looked over to Sun-Sun who looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Hello Sun-Sun."

"Father."

**To be continued…**

**--**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Ultimate-Drax: So sorry about this you guys but I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait. Until then don't forget to read and review goodnight everybody.**

**Ichigo: Hold it! Hold it!**

**Ultimate-Drax: Huh? What is it now? I was just wishing the readers a well night. **

**Ichigo: You know what I'm here for. How the hell can Sun-Sun have a father!? Arrancars can't reproduce like that!**

**Ultimate-Drax: Idiot! If Arrancars can have siblings then they can might as well have parents too, right. Besides this is FanFiction. People make things up here. Start reading some for yourself you jackass.**

**Ichigo: Whatever. By the way, Renji told me you're a supporter of the Ichigo/Soifon pairing.**

**Ultimate-Drax: Not as much as I support Ichigo/Rukia, not even close.**

**Ichigo: I'm not so sure that will make Soifon any less angry. **

**Ultimate-Drax: She has to find me first.**

**Soifon: you're right.**

**Ultimate-Drax: Soifon! **

**Soifon: Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!**

**Ultimate-Drax: We're running out of air-time folks! I will see you in a few weeks… I hope. **


	4. Chapter 4 Fathers and Daugthers

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie**

**Ultimate-Drax: (Laying on a sun chair in Hawaii) Oh, hay everybody. Sorry if this is inappropriate I just needed to leave the country until Soifon calmed down. **

**Rangiku: He brought me to.**

**Ultimate-Drax: I just couldn't resist. Don't think lower of me because I'm a bit of a pervert.**

**Rangiku: A bit? You've walked in on me twelve times already and you expect me to believe they were all coincidence?**

**Ultimate-Drax: In my defense, you never lock the door.**

**Rangiku: (About to draw her sword)**

**Ultimate-Drax: What can I do to make it up to you!**

**Rangiku: You will pay for my drinks at the party tonight. I've heard the Americans have many different types of alcohol.**

**Ultimate-Drax: But with your drinking habits you will cost me a fortune.**

**Rangiku: That's the price you have to pay for seeing me naked, pervert. **

**Ultimate-Drax: I'M NOT A PERVERT!**

"Hello Sun-Sun"

"Father," Sun-Sun was utterly surprised. "You're alive?"

Kraven walked over to Sun-Sun. He locked eyes with her for a few seconds.

"Father…?" Before she could say another word Kraven slapped her so hard she landed a few feet away from him. She looked up at him holding her hand where Kraven had slapped her. She was scared when she saw the angry look in on his face when he approached her. "Father, please…" Kraven grabbed Sun-Sun by her throat before she could utter another word.

"When Aizen-sama toke over Hueco Mundo," Kraven began, "I knew that some Arrancars would wanna join up the Shinigami one day. But I never suspected that it would be you!" His voice was becoming more dark and toxic. "Not my own daughter! How could you! How could you!"

"Father," Sun-Sun said trying to get out of his grip. "Please try and understand."

Kraven did not listen to her but instead just threw her to the nearest wall. "You have betrayed me!" He was furious now. "To be with Shinigamis! To be with that thing over there!" He yield pointing at Kira. "I loved you! Above everything else!"

"Father, you don't understand." Sun-Sun began. "Aizen betrayed Harribel-sama so he betrayed me as well."

"I raised you to be loyal to Hueco Mundo and its masters," Kraven said. "The only one who is a traitor is you! How could you do this to your own father!"

"I didn't want it to end like this," Sun-Sun said tears threatening to drop from her eyes.

"But it did," Kraven said. "I will not kill you. Despite your crimes you are still my daughter." He then set his eyes on Kira. "But he is a different matter."

"FATHER, don't!" Sun-Sun cried out.

Kira quickly raised his sword, "Raise your Head …" But before Kira could call out his Zanpakuto's name, Kraven had already sonido over to Kira and stabbed him in the gut. "In-credible," Kira said before falling to the ground.

Ichigo could sense what had happened. 'Kira's Reiatsu. It's almost vanished.'

"What's keeping ya, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked. "Don't lose concentration just because your Lieutenant died."

"Shut up!" Ichigo cried out. "He isn't dead yet." He pushed Grimmjow away. "Sorry but I must finish this quickly." Ichigo pointed his sword up into the air and called out his Zanpakuto's name. "Carve the Moon, **Zangetsu **(Moon Cutter)."

"KIRA!" Sun-Sun cried out. "Kira!" She tried to run over to him but Kraven grabbed her by her throat and pushed her up to the wall.

"It's over Sun-Sun," Kraven said. "He is dead. If you keep this up I will be forced to cut you as well."

"Hold it," Kira weak voice said. Kraven turned his head to see that Kira was crawling over to him. "I'm not dead yet. Let her go now."

Sun-Sun was relieved to see that Kira was still alive but scared at what Kraven would do next.

"It would appear that I need to destroy you completely." Kraven said piercing his sword to the ground and raised his fist at Kira. He started to charge up a black red Cero. "Now perish."

Just when he was about to fire, Sun-Sun found herself having been freed from her father's grip by Toshiro and Kira had been saved by Rangiku.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Sun-Sun said in relief. "Matsumoto."

"Toshiro made it in time," Ichigo said. "That's good." He turned over to where Grimmjow was lying. "Well what'd ya say you stop bullshiting me and release your Zanpakuto."

Grimmjow used sonido in another attempt to attack Ichigo but he saw through his moves and punched Grimmjow in the face.

"Who are you, boy?" Kraven asked.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division." The silver haired replied.

"So Soul Society has appointed a mere infant to a captain? It only proves how pathetic the Shinigamis has become."

"Sun-Sun," Toshiro said, "You talked to him as if though you knew him. Can you tell us anything about him?"

Sun-Sun cleared her throat. "His name is Kraven. He was the first Primera Espada and now he is the strongest of all Privaron Espada."

"So you're not an Espada?" Toshiro said.

"Don't underestimate me boy," Kraven warned. "I may be a Privaron Espada but it doesn't change a damn thing. I have trained countless hours over the years so that I could one day retake my position among the Espadas. My powers today are worlds apart from back then." He said lifting his left hand powering up another cero.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, **Hyorinmaru **(Ice Ring). Toshiro cried out firing an ice dragon at the elder looking Arrancar which was shattered by the cero.

As the smock cleared, Kraven launched himself at the white haired captain attempting to behead him. Toshiro however was quick enough to block Kraven's attack. "It would appear that you are of captain class. You will not be an easy kill." Kraven said.

"Don't think for a second that you will be able to kill me much less win." Toshiro warned and started a heated battle with Kraven.

"Captain," Rangiku cried out.

"Hold it, Matsumoto." Sun-Sun said. "You have healing skills, right? I don't. You need to stay here for the time being and treat Kira's wounds. I'll go help Captain Hitsugaya."

"Since when do you give me orders?" Rangiku asked putting Kira down and started healing him.

"It's not an order," Sun-Sun said, "It's a suggestion, Lieutenant."

"And I believe you are right," Rangiku replied.

Right then a huge burst of reiatsu waged over them from where Toshiro and Kraven were fighting.

"Now that I think about it," Sun-Sun said, "It would probably be better if I went help the others"

"I think that's a good idea." Rangiku agreed.

As Sun-Sun was heading towards the other she thought, 'You really have gotten stronger haven't you father. But unfortunately that's the only thing about you that changed. Captain Hitsugaya, if you only knew what a cruel man you're facing.'

"Wraaahh!" Lucke roared slamming his Zanpakuto down at Mila-Rose who blocked the attacked but was badly pushed down. Lucke smirked and said, "So you said you're stronger than me, and yet you're the one on your knees."

Mila-Rose used Sonido to land a strike from above, but it only hit Lucke's shoulder. Mila-Rose landed on her feet and looked back at her opponent. 'He's right,' She thought. 'He is a lot stronger than me, physically…however…'

Lucke tried to strike her again but Mila-Rose dodged the attack and landed a hit on the side. She jumped away a few feet as Lucke tried to strike her again.

'I still have the upper hand of being faster,' She thought. 'He will never catch me with such a fat slow body.' She charged in on him and jumped over him stabbing him on his left shoulder.

"Slut," Lucke said. "You think you can defeat me with your speed? I will not fall down for a woman."

"So you don't like it when I'm using my speed?" Mila-Rose said. "Well how about I bring it up a little bit." She then brought up her left hand, where she had secretly been charging up her orange Cero, and fired it with her right hand at Lucke. It made a direct hit resulting in a lot of smock.

"What the…?" Hisagi said. "Mila-Rose is going all out. The guy he is facing must be tough."

Right then the female Arrancar from earlier sonido behind Hisagi attempting to strike him. "You're wide open, jackass."

But just as she was about to strike, Hisagi used Shunpo and appeared behind her instead and managed to land a strike. "That might have been true," he said, "But you stood no chance."

Mila-Rose kept her eyes on where she had fired, waiting for the smock to clear.

"Come on out fatass," She said. "I know that wasn't enough to kill ya. Stop playing with me."

"As you wish," Lucke said clearing the smock. "Crawl **Araña** (Spider). After releasing his Zanpakuto, Mila-Rose stood before a man with eight spider legs sticking out from his back and a horrifying spider head with spikes sticking out from the head. "Do you remember what my Resurreccion special ability was, Mila-Rose?" Lucke said.

"That ugly appearance of yours kind of draws all the attention," Mila-Rose said, "So it's kind of hard to remember what powers you have."

"You're gonna pay that too bitch," Lucke said pointing all of his spider legs at the dark skinned woman. "Once you see this." He started to activate Ceros from the tip of all eight legs.

"Oh, shi…"

Before Mila could say another word, eight purple ceros were fired at her.

"Hahahahahaha, how does it feel?" Lucke asked laughing maniacally. "You used to be such a beautiful woman but now with those burn marks I've given you I doubt you will be much of a good fuck." He said with an arrogant smug. Which he whipped out when he felt a difference in Mila's Reiatsu.

"Devour **Leona **(Lioness)" As the smock cleared, Mila-Rose stood before Lucke in her Amazon armor.

"So that's your Resurreccion?" Lucke said. "You lock like a slut. Suits you well."

"I've always wanted to be the one to kill you," Mila said smiling. "You've always made me sick. You are twisted, sadistic and a rapist. I've always hated you and so I swore to myself that I would be the one to kill with my bare hands."

"Enough talk and let's get started," Lucke said. "If you hate me so badly then stop babbling and start fighting." He launched at her with full force. "It's time you learned the difference between our powers, Mila-Rose." He tried to pierce Mila with his spider legs. Mila was however fast enough to block Lucke's attack with her sword. "Impressive that you can block my attack so fast with such a big weapon," He said and then pierced through both Mila's arms making her drop her sword once more, and pulled her up to a wall. "Now, where were we?" Lucke got closer again and smirked. "Ah yes, I was about to rape you." Mila-Rose locked at him with a repulsed and disgust look. "Don't think for a second that that armored thong with give you any protection."

Mila closed her eyes, "I thought I told you the first time," She brought both her legs up kicking him in the face and then brought them to his chest pushing him away, freeing herself from his grip. She then jumped over to her sword and rolled a bit further away from him and then brought her sword pointing it directly at him. "There is no fucking way in hell that I would ever let anyone rape me. Especially a weakling like you," Her sword started to glow yellow orange. "Her something for you to fuck. **Gran León Gran Colmillo Rayo **(Great Grand Lion Fang Lightning).

A flash of immense power blast was fired from the tip of Mila-Rose's sword. Lucke tried to escape the impact but was to slow and was burned to ash by the attack.

From a distant, Shuhei could see the enormous fire blast. "That felt like Mila's reiatsu." He said and turned his attention back to the female Arrancar on the ground. The male Arrancar was lying dead not far away from them. "Sorry," Shuhei said and brought his sword up.

"No! NO!" The female Arrancar plead but Shuhei pierced her head sending her out of life.

Mila was panting heavily, standing on one knee supporting her weight with her sword. She had automatically returned to her sealed form. "Good thing Lucke was arrogant." She said. "If he hadn't believed he could take that shoot he would have most likely been able to avoid it. And I would be screwed."

"Mila!" Shuhei called out. "Are you alright?" He asked helping her up.

"Better than that fat son of a bitch is," She replied.

"What was that blast I saw," Shuhei asked.

"My ultimate attack," She replied. "Gran Leon Gran Colmillo Rayo. It's an energy canon of highly dense reiatsu." She collapsed a little.

"Mila!"

"I'm alright," She assured her captain. "This is just a normal side effect. The attack drained me of all my reiatsu, that's why I feel dizzy. I won't be able to use Resurreccion for a couple of days."

"Then you should rest before we go help the others," Shuhei advised.

"Agree," She said and sat down.

"You really didn't hold back on this guy," Hisagi said.

"If I hadn't killed him," Mila said, "he would have done something much worse to me. He was a monster and deserved to die."

"In any case, I'm glad you're not my enemy." Shuhei said smiling.

She returned the smile and looked up into the sky. "Right back at ya."

**Ultimate-Drax: Finally done.**

**Mila-Rose: I like the way you wrote about me in this story.**

**Ultimate-Drax: Oh, hey Mila. What brings you to Hawaii?**

**Mila-Rose: You mean besides the paradise atmosphere? I just wanted to see if you wrote anything I would find inappropriate. **

**Ultimate-Drax: Did you find anything?**

**Mila-Rose: Yeah, I find it quit disturbing that you haven't put Harribel-sama in your FF yet.**

**Ultimate-Drax: She will make an appearance soon enough but I won't say when. That will ruin all the fun. How is everyone else? Soifon still mad at me?**

**Mila-Rose: She has started to cool down but I advise you to stay away for a little while longer.**

**Ultimate-Drax: And how's Kira? Is he still whining about him not getting any pay?**

**Mila-Rose: Not so much. Now where's Rangiku?**

**Ultimate-Drax: She lying unconscious on the couch in my room dressed in a Hawaiian skirt. We were at this wild party last night and I can tell you, she knows how to get drunk and then a little bit more drunk. Why?**

**Mila-Rose: I wanted her to help me pick out a bikini for me.**

**Ultimate-Drax: I can help ya instead.**

**Mila-Rose: Well, I guess it's better getting help from you that a pervert. Oh wait…**

**Ultimate-Drax: I'M NOT A PERVERT! Who is spreading these lies!**

**Mila-Rose: (Smiling) Soifon wants you to know that you're even now.**

**Ultimate-Drax: Oh, I'll get her for this. I'll see ya as soon as I can, until then don't forget to review, goodbye everybody. **


	5. Chapter 5 The ways of Pain

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie**

**Ultimate-Drax: Hey everybody. I couldn't decide how I wanted to write this chapter so I've decided to let the characters help a little.**

**Apache: Write about my fight! I wanna see how tough this guy I'm fighting is.**

**Ikkaku: Hell no! I should get some action too!**

**Yumichika: What about me. Can't you write about me in some beautiful scene?**

**Grimmjow: But what about my fight with Ichigo. Don't forget about me!**

**Yumichika: You are way too ugly to forget.**

**Grimmjow: (Growling)**

**Ultimate-Drax: Come on guys. No fighting in my office!**

**Yumichika and Grimmjow: Stay the fuck out of this!**

**Ultimate-Drax: You know what? You shouldn't be insulting me while I'm behind my keyboard. (Typing something in). Take this. (Pressing enter button)**

**(Yumichika and Grimmjow losses control of their bodies and starts kissing each others).**

**Ultimate-Drax: HAHAHAHA! I figured out I could do that when I was planning my revenge on Soifon.**

**Apache: What did you do to her?**

**Ultimate-Drax: (Evil Smile) **

**Apache: You know what, forget it! I don't think I wanna know.**

The guy Apache was fighting was using sword while she was more used to hand to hand combat.

"You won't get away traitor," The Arrancar told Apache.

"I'm not planning on escaping I'm going to kill you." Apache replied.

"I think not," He spat and charged in on her.

Apache drew her collars from her wrists and blocked the attack. She made an attempt to kick him on the left side but her barely even moved from his spot and grabbed Apache's leg and tossed her into a near wall.

"Ha ha ha, how do like that?" He said. "I told you, you couldn't possibly stand up against me."

"Idiot," Apache said. "You never said that, Zumidor."

"But I implied it," Zumidor said. "And it's the truth …"

Right in the middle of his sentence, Apache used Sonido and managed to give him a scar on the cheek.

"You babble too much, motherfucker." She said.

"What's this," Zumidor said turning around, "Should a young lady like you really be saying things like that? How harsh."

Apache's temper was rising high.

"Tch, feels like Apache is getting pissed." Ikkaku said. "Mila-Rose and Hisagi has already defeated their opponents and Ichigo is giving the Espada a big fight."

"Excuse me," The Arrancar Ikkaku was fighting said. "But is it really wise to take your eyes of your opponent?"

"I didn't lose my attention on you," Ikkaku said taking battle stance. "I didn't get your name by the way."

"What's the point in giving your enemy his name when he is about to die?" The Arrancar asked.

"It's a last curiosity," Ikkaku replies. "If a guy is about to die in combat wouldn't he want to know the name of his killer?"

"Is that so?" The Arrancar asks. "Fair enough, I will grant you your final whish. I am Arrancar nr 42, Nortaga Ventress. Remember it when I rip your head of your body."

Ikkaku smirked. "I thank you for that. Now here's my name, 3rd seat of the 11th Division, Madarame Ikkaku!" He said as their sword classed with each others.

"Zumidor seem to be getting on Apache's nerves," The Arrancar Yumichika was fighting said. "That girl always did have a short temper. And Nortaga seems to be getting into the mode." He said turning to Yumichika. "What say you start fighting me for real? Or is this really all you got?"

Yumichika was panting heavily and was cover in blood from his injuries. 'Apache wasn't joking when she said this one was a toughie.' He thought. 'His big size doesn't seem to be just for show.'

"What are you thinking of little boy," The Arrancar asked. "I cannot believe that I, Privaron Espada nr 133, Ajax Drachi, would end up fighting a weakling like you."

Yumichika attempted to attack Ajax using Shunpo but the Arrancar saw through the attack and knocked him with his fist.

"Pitiful," Ajax said sneering at Yumichika.

Back with Ichigo, he could sense Yumichika. "Shit, Yumichika is having a hard time. The guy he's fighting is way above his level."

"I thought I told you not to lose focus on me!" Grimmjow said attempting to punch Ichigo, but he blocked the punch with his palm and Grimmjow's next attack with his sword. "What's keeping ya Kurosaki? You haven't even unleashed your Bankai yet."

"Are you sure you want that, Grimmjow." Ichigo asked smirking. "You're getting your ass handed to ya as it is." He said tighten his grip on Grimmjow's fist.

"You keep underestimating me!" Grimmjow cried out and head butt Ichigo and got out of his grip and powered up a Cero.

'Crap,' Ichigo thought to himself as Grimmjow fired the Cero point blank range.

From afar, two familiar faces could see the blast from Grimmjow's Cero.

"The Espada is giving Captain Kurosaki a real blast," Omaeda Marechiyo said. "What should we do captain?"

"Nothing you fool," Soifon said with her usual annoyed and cold look. "Our job is to prevent the enemy from escaping. We cannot let them get anywhere outside the barrier, those are our orders."

"But what if some of them die?" The overly weight Lieutenant ask.

"Then it's their own fault for being weak." Soifon replied. She then felt something and quickly jumped into the air as a Cero knocked her Lieutenant and her subordinates out of the way.

"Damn I missed," A female voice said.

"Who's there!" Soifon spat as she landed on the ground. "Show yourself."

As the smock cleared, a female Arrancar walked slowly towards the 2nd Division Captain. It was Maria.

"I was hoping to take you out while you were focused on the action," Maria said drawing her sword. "But then again, in a way this is even better."

"I will make you realize that there is nothing good coming out of fighting a captain," Soifon said drawing her sword.

"You're not mad because I took down your Lieutenant and several others of you subordinates are you?" Maria asked smirking.

"I don't give a damn about him or any other of my division members," Soifon stated coldly. "They'd only get in the way."

"Aren't we a little cold now," Maria said. "Then again that won't matter to me. I'm looking forward to put your captain haori on trophy shelf."

"Don't get to full of yourself," Soifon warned and launched on her. Maria quickly dodged the attack as Soifon's sword collided with the ground. "She's fast."

"Surprised now?" Maria said as she Sonido behind Soifon and swung her sword towards her head but she was fast enough to avoid it. "Impressive."

"Huh?" Omaeda stupidly said as he watched his captain fighting Maria. "Captain!" He cried out running towards the battle in order to aid his captain but was stopped when a large man tried to slice him from behind. It was lockjaw.

Omaeda was lucky enough to draw his sword in time to block him.

"You move pretty quickly for such a lardass," Lockjaw taunted.

"What did you say?" Omaeda said in an angry tone.

"You heard me, punk."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words up." Omaeda threatened.

"Empty threats won't do you any good chubby," Lockjaw continued. "What is your name?"

"2nd Division Lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo." He replied.

"2nd Division?" Lockjaw asked. "Ha, I see. You are the fat bastard that killed my brother Nirgge."

"That fat elephant nosed bastard? He was your brother? Well get ready for a family reunion because you're about met him back in hell." Omaeda said.

"Are you sure?" Lockjaw asked smirking. "Stomp **Rinoceronte **(Rhinoceros)." He cried out transforming into a more rhinoceros/human like creature. "Here I come chubby!" He said smirking widely.

"Ah crap," Omaeda sighed as Lockjaw came in like a stampede.

"What'd ya say, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked smirking. "Why won't ya just release your Bankai now?"

"I don't need it to defeat you in your current state," Ichigo confirmed.

"Is that so?" The former Espada asked. "Then I will force you to go Bankai. Grind **Pantera **(Panther)!" He called out his Zanpakuto and surrounded himself in smock.

Ichigo knew what was coming and quickly reacted. "Bankai **Tensa Zangetsu **(Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter)!"

Once the smocked cleared Grimmjow came charging in on Ichigo in his cat like form, his claws high above ready to strike Ichigo's throat which he blocked with his Tensa Zangetsu.

Back with Kraven, Toshiro was firing several ice dragons at the former Espada. Kraven either dodged or shattered the dragons with his sword.

"You truly are of captain class boy," Kraven said.

"Shut up," Toshiro said. "I haven't even shown you my true powers yet so think twice before you decide to calculate my Reiatsu."

"Good advise coming from such a youngling," Kraven said and Sonido towards the white haired captain.

Kraven appeared before Toshiro and tried to grab his head with his hand. Toshiro however was quick enough to avoid him.

'Again he tried to grab me instead of trying to slice me with his sword,' Toshiro thought. 'What the hell is he doing? Does he have some secret technique hidden in the palm of his hand?'

"Trying to figure it out boy?" Kraven said using Sonido once again in an attempt to grab Toshiro's head.

'The speed of his Sonido is comparable to Captain Kuchiki's Shunpo,' Toshiro said dodging Kraven's strike. 'Impossible!'

"This isn't the time for you to get surprised by my speed boy," Kraven said.

"Stop calling me boy," Toshiro said annoyed. "I told you from when we began, my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"My apologies," Kraven said. "I didn't even get to introduce myself fully when we meet. I am Privaron Espada nr 108, Kraven. And now that the formalities are out of the way, let's start taking this fight up to higher level. Let me see your Bankai."

"I will not have to use my Bankai on someone who was kicked out of the Espada." Toshiro said.

"How naïve," Kraven said with his eyes closed. "But I guess it's only natural for the young to be this way." Kraven said pointing his sword directly at Toshiro who toke battle stance. "I will make you realize your mistake for taking me for granted. **Grito de Agonía **(Shriek of Agony)."

A loud piercing shriek could be heard from Kraven's sword. The shriek was bringing Toshiro to the ground. He held his hands up to his ears. He tried to move from the spot but something was holding him down. It was the shriek it was a feeling that was scorching through his body. He felt agony, pain and suffering, as if though he would never feel happiness again. Kraven finally stopped as the white haired fell to his knees.

"Shall I explain my true powers?" Kraven said stepping forward. "My true power does not come from my basic abilities such as Sonido, Bala or Cero. My specialty is to bring pain to my opponents." Toshiro now locked with Kraven once more. "My Grito de Agonía is not meant to damage my enemies hearing but to remind them of every painful moment in their lives. As if though there has been nothing but grief and agony to remember."

"You are one cruel man," Toshiro said getting up.

"I'm cruel?" Kraven said and Sonido over to Toshiro, and this time he was able to grab his throat. "You haven't seen anything yet."

The next second Toshiro felt unbelievable pain running through his entire body. It felt like he was burning alive while being stabbed from every direction. He cried out loudly.

"Good," Kraven said. "Good, your screaming is like music to my ears. The palms of my hand is able to send out incredible pain through the nerve systems by touch. It's been a while since I used this on a captain but a guaranty you, someone of your level will last up to ten minutes at most."

"Toshiro!" Ichigo cried out sensing the white haired captain's painful reiatsu.

"I thought I told you to forget about them, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow said puncturing Ichigo's bally with his claws causing Ichigo to spit out blood. "You haven't changed one bit since we last fought. Still so concerned about your precious friends, it's so pathetic."

"The difference between you and me Grimmjow," Ichigo said, "is that I will always have someone to relay on."

"I've never needed anyone to relay on." Grimmjow spat. "I don't need anyone." He said and fired his darts from his elbow.

This time Ichigo blocked them with his sword rather than dodge them. "Without anyone to relay on you will never have any true allies, no one you can trust but yourself."

"How are you not getting this?" Grimmjow said angered. "I've never needed anyone but myself."

"If that's the way you chose to see things then so be it." Ichigo said putting his left hand up to his face. "I can kill you without regret. This will be over soon." Ichigo said as his famous Hallow mask covered his face crushing Grimmjow with his reiatsu.

"Kurosaki" Soifon said sensing Ichigo's enormous Reiatsu. "What kind of opponent had forced him to use his ultimate powers?"

"I'll tell you who," Maria said before Soifon. "His name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack, he was also known as the 6th Espada meaning that he was once the sixth most powerful Arrancar in Hueco Mundo. And now as the last remaining Espada he is now the most powerful one."

"Fool," Soifon said. "Don't you know that one of the Espada has joined our ranks?"

"Oh, I'm well aware of Tia Harribel's betrayal." Maria said. "But since she and her traitors Fraccion joined the Shinigamis they are no longer looked up on as Arrancars. We think of them as lowly as we think of you Shinigamis." She explained.

"I can't disagree with your feelings on that one." Soifon said. "I feel a similar way of traitors of Soul Society."

"Anyway," Maria said not wanting to take this conversation further, "You clearly are a good match so I will, just like Lockjaw is doing with your Lieutenant, not go easy on ya. Sneer **El Zorro **(The Fox).

Back with Kraven and Toshiro

"Still alive I see," Kraven said eyeing the half dead Shinigami who he was still holding by the throat. "You impress me Hitsugaya Toshiro. Your strength seems to have touched me somewhere. I think I will show you what little mercy I have in me." He said raising his sword for a killing blow. "I will end your agony with a swift blow. I'm going to cut in half from the head down and then I will carve out your heart as my trophy."

Just when Kraven was about to bring his sword down for killing blow he was hit from the side by a purple Cero knocking him away Toshiro. He stood several yards away barley even scratched looking at who had fired at him.

"I thought you went to help the other Shinigamis." Kraven said eyeing Sun-Sun.

"I knew you would believe I did," Sun-Sun said picking up the half conscious captain over her shoulder. "So I used that as a distraction so you wouldn't believe that you had to worry about getting attacked by me."

"It pains me to admit it but it was cleaver strategy," Kraven said. "But rather foolish. You know you are no match for me so what you really should have done was to attack me while your captain was still able to fight me, now look at him. He is exhausted from the pain that I've given him and you are about face the same fate. At first I couldn't bear to kill you, my own daughter, but now seeing as your treachery has gone so low that you are willing to kill your own father I will gladly return the favor."

'Shit,' Sun-Sun thought. 'Father is right. I should have thought my plan out better before attacking. Now it is too late. I cannot match his speed so now both me and Captain Hitsugaya will die for my stupidity.'

"Sun-Sun," Toshiro said weakly. "Get out of here. Get as far away as you can. I will hold him of as long as I can."

"How noble of you," Kraven said. "Sacrificing yourself to save a former enemy but it will not happen. This is the end for both of you."

'We're done for,' Sun-Sun thought sadly.

Just as Kraven was about to attack he was hit from the side by what appeared to be another Arrancar who had been tossed at his way.

"What the hell did just happen?" Kraven said looking over at the Arrancar that had landed on him and saw in shock that it was in fact Grimmjow who had been tossed like a ragdoll. "Impossible."

"They always say that," Kurosaki Ichigo said with his hollow voice. "And yet it did happen."

"Ichigo," Sun-Sun said with relief.

"Kurosaki," Toshiro said smiling.

"Fuck of," Grimmjow said getting up slowly.

"Lay down Grimmjow," Ichigo said. "It's over."

"Nothing's over as long as I can still draw a breath," Grimmjow said.

"You force me to crush you completely," Ichigo said raising his Zanpakuto. "I will do what I must." Ichigo's Zanpakuto was now glowing of dark red.

'He's going to use…' Toshiro thought. "Sun-Sun! Get down!"

"**Getsuga Tensho **(Moon Fang Heaven Piercer)"

**Ultimate-Drax: I wish I would have been done sooner.**

**Sun-Sun: You sure do like to take your time don't ya?**

**Ultimate-Drax: As an old Ent from Lord of the Rings once said, 'Don't be hasty.' Don't forget to review until then have a great time everybody.**


	6. Chapter 6 Bit of the Wolf

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie**

'He's going to use…' Toshiro thought. "Sun-Sun! Get down!"

"**Getsuga Tensho **(Moon Fang Heaven Piercer)"

Ichigo unleashed his ultimate attack, resulting with an enormous energy blast that could destroy a mountain. The pulse wave of the attack was enough to send both Toshiro and Sun-Sun flying.

From afar Soifon could see the blast clearly. The weight of the attacks Reiatsu was making it hard for both her and Maria to breathe.

"What …the hell was that?" Maria asked amazed by the power of the Getsuga Tensho.

"The man who fired that is the least of your concern." Soifon said. 'Kurosaki, you fool.' Soifon thought angry. 'Firing your Getsuga Tensho with your mask on while inside the Seireitei, what the hell drove you to do that? I swear, when this fight is over I'm gonna give you a serious beating!'

"I didn't really get your name before we started," Maria said. "But judging by Haori you are the 2nd Division Captain. I heard you guys specialize in assassination."

"We do," Soifon said. "And I will gladly show you a true assassination," Soifon said. "Sting all Enemies to Death, **Suzumebachi **(Hornet)

"Now, we're talking," Maria said getting exited.

"This Reiatsu," Apache said. "It was Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo fired it while wearing his mask. Not much could be remaining after that. In any case, that doesn't matter to me. I have to focus on killing this guy first." Turning her attention back to Zumidor.

"Don't you think is high time we start taking this fight up to the higher level?" Zumidor asked.

"That is just like you," Apache said. "Always trying to finish a fight with full power. Doesn't your puny brain realize that it only exhausts you while your opponent saves their strength for later?"

"Shut up. Its how I always win, you should start realizing that by now."

Apache smirked at his comment.

Back with Ichigo and the others, Ichigo removed his masked looking at the direction where he had fired his Getsuga Tensho.

"I think that got him," Ichigo said and got punched in the face by Toshiro. "That hurts. What the hell Toshiro!"

"That's my line," Toshiro yield back. "What were you thinking, firing your Getsuga Tensho with you Hollow Mask on while inside the Seireitei? You know that just the Reiatsu of your attack can level Seireitei to the ground."

"Well it worked didn't it?" Ichigo said in his defense.

"If Zaraki ever dies you would be a perfect replacement for his Division." Toshiro sighed. "You are both equally stupid as you are reckless."

"In any case, the Espada is dead now." Ichigo said. "Let's go clean up the other invaders."

"Good idea, but first you should go check up your Lieutenant," Toshiro advise.

"Speaking of which," Ichigo said. "Where's Sun-Sun?"

"After you fired that attack Sun-Sun left towards Kira's and Matsumoto's position." Toshiro answered.

"I'm starting to think that Sun-Sun has crush on Kira," Ichigo said.

"We can talk about stuff like that later," Toshiro replied.

"You're right, we got more important stuff to attend to," Ichigo was about to make a leap but stopped at the sudden burst of Reiatsu coming from where he had fired his Getsuga Tensho.

"**Resurreccion Segunda Etapa** (Resurreccion Second Stage) **Pantera Demoníaco Dios** (Demonic Panther God)"

Ichigo was stunned at what he saw and heard. "What did you say?" Ichigo remembered Ulquiorra's second released form and had to ask. "I thought Ulquiorra was the only Espada with a Segunda Etapa."

"He was yes," Grimmjow said starting to slowly make an appearance. "But I've trained for god knows how long, going through indescribable pain to reach my current level so that I could once and for all destroy you and everything you hold dear." Grimmjow said now in fully appearance.

Not much of Grimmjow's Resurreccion appearance had changed. He was taller and more muscular and had an even more panther like appearance. His eyes were golden yellow and his claws and ears were longer and pointier.

"You mean to say all the Espadas could learn Segunda Etapa?" Ichigo asked.

"Fool! Every Arrancar can learn Segunda Etapa," Grimmjow explained. "It's just a very rare thing that it's basically a myth. But it will be a pleasure to show you how real my Segunda Etapa is!"

Grimmjow vanished before Ichigo's sight and appeared before him.

"Shit!"

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's head and tossed him several yards away. He then sonido behind Ichigo, kicked him up into the air, sonido behind him again kicked him into the ground resulting with a hug crater.

"Just like last time," Grimmjow said. "How pitiful."

Toshiro saw what happened and was amazed at the Espadas new powers. "He knocked Kurosaki out as if he was nothing. Impossible." He said. "He's clearly going to need help defeating this guy."

Just as he was about to take off, someone grabbed him from the back of his Haori. Toshiro turned around to see that is was in fact Kraven, who had somehow managed to survive Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

"You haven't forgotten me have you?" Kraven asked. "Cero." He fired his dark red Cero at Toshiro back and dropped his remains to the ground. "How unfortunate, I was curious to see your Bankai." He said and vanished using Sonido.

"How is he doing?" Sun-Sun asked Rangiku who was still healing the wounded Kira.

"I've regained consciousness, Sun-Sun." Kira said. "So I'm pretty much alive aren't I?"

"Thanks to Matsumoto," Sun-Sun said.

"That was probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Rangiku replied.

"Don't get use to me saying nice things to you."

"What made you think I was?" Rangiku replied. "How's my captain?"

"With Ichigo by his side there's no need to worry." Sun-Sun said.

"That was Captain Kurosaki that fired his ultimate Getsuga Tensho, right?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, this was my first time actually seeing it." Sun-Sun replied. "It was more amazing than I first thought it would. Where did he ever learn such destructive power?"

"I heard that his father taught him during the final battle of the war while inside the Dengai." Rangiku replied.

"How was that possible?" Sun-Sun asked.

"I heard that Aizen destroyed the Janitor making it possible to be inside the Dengai for a longer period of time. I don't think anybody has told you this but time inside the Dengai goes 2000 times faster." Rangiku explained.

"That's really something," Sun-Sun replied. "I'm proud to be under the command of someone as strong and prideful as Captain Kurosaki." Right then Sun-Sun felt the sudden change of both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's Reiatsu. She turned her gaze back to the battle. "Something's not right." She said.

"What …" Rangiku asked before suddenly unexpectedly got stabbed from the back. Sun-Sun turned to see to her shock that it was Kraven.

"No," Sun-Sun said.

"How unfortunate," Kraven said letting Rangiku fall to the ground. "For you that is."

"Matsumoto!" Kira cried out getting up raising his sword.

"Kira! Stop!" Sun-Sun cried out.

Before either Sun-Sun or Kira knew it, Kraven had stabbed Kira once again. He then proceeded to sonido behind him. "I actually expected more." He said and stabbed Kira one more time in the back. He finally fell to the ground passing out. Kraven turned his look back to Sun-Sun. "I was never disappointed of you Sun-Sun up until you joined the Shinigami. Your betrayal of me and the Arrancars has shown me that you are no longer my daughter."

"Let me go to him father, please." Sun-Sun begged.

"To what point?" Kraven asked. "There is nothing you can do for him. I aimed for his **Saketsu** (Chain of Fate) and his **Hakusui** (Soul Sleep). Even if he does survive his time as a Shinigami is over." Kraven said with cold cruelty causing Sun-Sun feel a bit of hatred towards her father. "And your time here in life," He said raising his sword, "is over as well."

Right then he felt that his right hand was getting colder. He looked up to see it was getting covered in ice.

"You wanted my Bankai," A familiar voice said. "Careful with what you wish for." Kraven turned to see in shock that Toshiro had survived his Cero and was standing in Bankai form. "**Daiguren Hyorinmaru **(Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring)."

"Impressive," Kraven said shattering the ice surrounding his arm.

"Here it comes," Toshiro said. Sun-Sun quickly reacted and took both Kira and Rangiku away from spot. "**Sennen Hyoro **(Thousand Years Ice Prison)"

Several ice pillars surrounded Kraven by now. "What is this?"

"By the time you find out," Toshiro said, "you will be dead." He said and turned his sword 90 degrees counter clockwise and the pillars moved towards Kraven crushing him. Toshiro's Bankai withered away after that.

Sun-Sun saw the whole thing. 'Incredible,' She thought. 'Even with those injuries he was still able to defeat my father with one attack.'

"Sun-Sun," Toshiro said. "Take the two of them out of her and to the 4th Division." He ordered.

"Yes sir," Sun-Sun obeyed and vanished using Sonido with both Rangiku and Kira.

"Huh?" Zumidor said. "Kraven was defeated? How is that possible? He suppose to the strongest Privaron Espada there is."

"Kraven?" Apache asked. "Sun-Sun's father? He is supposed to be dead! Along with the rest of the first generation of Espada."

"I was just as surprised as you were when I found out about him being alive." Zumidor said. "But I don't really give a fuck. It's high time for you to die. Bark **Sabueso **(Bloodhound)." He cried out. His sword disintegrated and he started to transform. His clothes were ripped off as He grew larger. His body got covered with fur and was slowly transforming into a more werewolf like creature with razor sharp fangs and claws. "How about it? You are about to become dog food, Apache."

"So in other words you're willing to admit you're just as low as a dog?" Apache taunted.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch!" Zumidor said using his newly improved speed to appear before Apache and grab her by her throat with both his hands. He started to chook the life out of her. "I told you it was high time for you to die."

Apache attempted to break loose from his grip but he was much stronger now and she couldn't release her Resurreccion as long as he prevented her from speaking. So she tried to kick him on the side but it had little effect and Zumidor jumped up into the air and still holding Apache crashed into the ground resulting with a huge crater. He then grabbed her by her head and held her above him.

"Arrancar or not," He said. "You're barely a warrior. And I am a warlord." He said and braked her back with his knee as he brought her down and then kicked her away a couple of yards. She attempted to get up. "If you know what's best for you, you will stay down and who knows. Maybe I will spare your life if you beg me."

"As if I would ever give you that pleasure," Apache spat at him.

"Say that again after this," Zumidor said powering up a Cero from his wolf like mouth.

"Fuck," Apache said.

Not far from there a familiar boy was running towards the battle.

"I better hurry up. someone might be injured by now." Yamada Hanataro said. "Why would captain Unohana let me run down here all by myself, she knows I'm not good with Shunpo." He whined.

Right then he was nearly hit by a Cero that blew away several buildings.

"AAAAHH! What was that!" The confused boy asked while falling to the ground. Afterwards he looked around and spotted Apache not too far away from him. "Apache," Hanataro said. As he was about to head over to her he stopped when he saw a large wolf man approaching her. Zumidor obviously didn't see Hanataro as he completely ignored him and proceeded towards the wounded Apache.

He brought out his claws from his fingertips and started scratching Apache all over her body as he laugh like a mad man. 'I can't call my Zanpakuto's name as long as he keeps attacking me like this.' She thought.

"Pathetic." He said and tossed Apache into a nearby wall. "Your time with the Shinigamis has made you weak, Apache. You are no match for me." As he finished what he said someone unexpectedly jumped on his back holding a firm grip around his throat. It was Hanataro who had improvised. "What's this? Another insect?" He said and grabbed Hanataro from the back and tossed him to the ground like a ragdoll. "I doubt someone with your level of Reiatsu would be a good meal." He said picking up Hanataro by his throat. "But you will be a good appetizer." He said bringing Hanataro's head closer to his mouth. "Diner time." He was about to devour the boys head when suddenly…

"Thrust **Cierva **(Doe)!" Apache cried out transforming to deer like form and quickly used Sonido to save Hanataro from Zumidor's grip.

"Apache, I'm sorry…I …" Hanataro said while in Apache's arms.

"There is nothing to apologize for Hanataro," Apache said not taking her eyes of Zumidor. "Your action gave me enough time to call out my Zanpakuto." She put Hanataro down on his feet. "Go find some cover." She told him. "Round two motherfucker." She told Zumidor who charged in on Apache like an attacking wolf.

Apache grabbed him by his mouth and tossed him several yards away. After Zumidor had crash landed Apache appeared before him towering over him as he was getting up.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Felling a little shivering?" She taunted.

Zumidor growled at her and tried to slash her in half but she was much faster now and easily avoided his incoming attacks and landed several punches of her own. She pushed him into a nearby wall powering up a Cero from her horn. But Zumidor grabbed her horn with his right hand and sunk the claws from his left hand into her shoulder and tossed her away. As he charged in on her Apache tried to deliver a punch but Zumidor sunk his fangs into her arm. He would have bitten her arm of had she not pressed her thumb into his eye causing him to blind on that eye.

"My eye!" He cried out. "You fucking bitch! I'm half blind!"

"Well buho to you then," Apache said.

Zumidor fired another Cero from his mouth which Apache countered with her own Cero resulting in a huge explosion. Blinded by the smock of the blast Apache did not see Zumidor who scratched open her chest. Blood was dripping from her wound and she felt another attack from her back. She tried to counter attack during both attacks but the second she did so he was not there.

'Damn,' She thought. 'How does he do that? He is suppose to blinded in the left eye and my vision is perfect. So how does he fight me like he is seeing better inside all this smock? Wait, it must be because of his enhanced senses. He is more dog than man now. But what is I tried…'

'She hasn't move an inch for a while now,' Zumidor thought. 'Has she given up? Or is she simply thinking of a strategy? It doesn't matter, because I'll have her dead before think of anything.' He charged in on her head on. 'Say goodbye.' He dug his claws deeply into her gut.

Right then she grabbed his arm. "Got ya!" She smirked.

"What the fuck!" He cried out.

Apache quickly got behind him, kneed his leg breaking it grabbed the lower part of his mouth with her left hand and his upper with her right and started pulling. He desperately tried to get her of but she wouldn't let go. Eventually she ripped half his head of leaving his lower jaw as the only thing left on his body.

"Now you won't have to whine about being half blind," Apache said letting his body fall to the ground. "Seeing as you will be spending the rest of eternity in eternal darkness." She said and collapsed from the wounds and blood lost she had suffered.

"Apache!" Hanataro cried out running over to her. He flipped her over so he could get a better view of her. She had returned to her regular form. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Never been better," She smirked with her eyes closed. "It's been a while since I fought like that."

"Not offense, but you're quite a bit crazy." Hanataro said as he started healing her injuries.

She looked at him still smirking. "Why do you think I got accepted into the 11th Division?"

Hanataro smiled at this but it quickly turned as he felt the heavy Reiatsu that was coming from far away. "This Reiatsu. It's Ichigo-san. But who is the one he is fighting?"

Apache felt it too. "Grimmjow." She said. "So he's alive. But something different about him. His Reiatsu is heavier and denser than before. And he is giving Ichigo a hard time. What has happen to him?"

Ichigo had but his Hollow mask back on and continued to try and cut Grimmjow down but his strength were on equal term.

"I will not lose!" Grimmjow said. "Not to the likes of you!" He said and Sonido behind Ichigo. **Grand Ray Cero **(Grand King Zero)!" Grimmjow tried to hit Ichigo with several of his Grand Ray Cero but he easily avoided them. "Come on now Kurosaki! You can't run away forever!"

"Who was running?" Ichigo said appearing behind Grimmjow trying to slice but he quickly avoided the attack using Sonido and reappeared in front of the orange haired captain.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. "Why won't you use you Getsuga Tensho? Are you afraid you might hurt someone?"

'For once he is right,' Ichigo thought as he continued to class with the former Espada. 'What Toshiro said was true. I can't risk firing another Getsuga inside the Seireitei while wearing my mask. So I have to use another method.'

Ichigo disappeared before Grimmjow and reappeared several yards away.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," He said. "But I can't fire my Getsuga Tensho with my mask on while inside the Seireitei. So all I can do really do…" He raised his sword above him, "…is give you the second best. **Getsuga Oniken **(Moon Fang Demon Blade)."

To Grimmjow's surprise, Ichigo did not fire any attacks. Instead the Getsuga was wrapped around his blade giving his blows the same of a Getsuga Tensho behind them. Grimmjow tried to foolishly block the attack but Ichigo cut through his Hierro Like a hot knife in butter.

"Not again!" He complained as he watched his arm fall to the ground. The next thing he knew Ichigo sliced Grimmjow from the shoulder down to the waist leaving a fatal blow.

"Sorry Grimmjow," Ichigo said. "But I couldn't let you win. Not after that you threatened my friends."

**Ultimate-Drax: Wow, Ichigo that was quiet an amazing attack you preformed.**

**Ichigo: What're you talking about! You made it yourself!**

**Ultimate-Drax: Don't be an idiot. You did the very same attack when you fought Ulquiorra. I just wanted to give it a name to make it look cooler.**

**Rukia: I can't believe you made this moron a captain in your FF.**

**Ichigo: Shut up Rukia!**

**Ultimate-Drax: Don't forget to review everyone. Until then have a great time. **


	7. The shark bits, Harribel's arrival

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or any other Manga & Animie**

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's arm like last time they fought and gave him a safe landing.

"You truly had become stronger, Grimmjow." Ichigo said. "But not strong enough." He said and left

* * *

"7th seat Yamada," Hisagi called out as he and Mila-Rose had made it to Hanataro's and Apache's location.

"Captain Hisagi, Lieutenant Rose." Hanataro said.

"How typical of Apache to get injured like that," Mila-Rose said. "How disgraceful."

"You lardass whore! I'm gonna get you for that!" Apache cried out furiously.

"Apache! Please calm down or you're gonna reopen your wounds." Hanataro said trying to get her back on the ground.

"Oh, hey Apache, you were still awake." Mila-Rose said smiling nervously.

"Unlike you when I'm done with ya, you Amazon bitch!" Apache continued yelling.

"Could someone please help me hold her down?" Hanataro asked.

Mila-Rose sighed and walked up to them and punched Apache in the face knocking her out.

"Lieutenant! No! You don't hit someone who is already injured." Hanataro said. "Especially when they are under treatment."

"Well it worked didn't it," Mila-Rose said.

"Just hurry up and heal her," Hisagi said. "I got a feeling that more injured people will be arriving soon."

"Yes sir," Hanataro obeyed.

'Kurosaki has defeated the Espada so the worst part is over,' Hisagi thought. 'Counting the two I killed, the one Mila handled and the one Captain Hitsugaya toke out and this one Apache killed the only ones still fighting would be Captain Soifon, Omaeda, Madarame and Ayasegawa.'

* * *

Ikkaku laughed as he continued to class swords with his opponent Nortaga.

"What's so damn funny?" The Arrancar asked.

"I'm just having so much fun right now I can't help but chuckle." Ikkaku replied.

"You're having fun?" Nortaga asked. "Even though you know you're about to die. You're crazy."

"You're the crazy one for believing that I'm the one who will die." Ikkaku said charging in.

* * *

Yumichika wasn't doing as well as Ikkaku. Ajax continued to throw him around like a ragdoll.

"How boring this is," Ajax said. "I would have rather preferred to fight one of your captains. That way I would have at least been forced to unseat my Zanpakuto. Now, are you getting ready to give up boy?"

"We of the 11th Division are trained to fight to the death," Yumichika said. "It would unbeautiful of me if I did not honor that code."

"Really?" Ajax said. "Then I will honor you that death." Just as he was about to draw his Zanpakuto, he was hit from the side by a large incoming Shinigami who had been thrown through a nearby wall.

"What was that?" Yumichika asked and saw that it was Omaeda who had unintentionally saved his life. "Omaeda? What the hell happened to you?"

"Ask him," Omaeda responded pointing at where he had just come from.

Yumichika looked over and saw a large incoming rhino looking man with his horn forward.

"Oh shi…" Yumichika jumped to the side as Lockjaw ran by him towards Omaeda.

"AAAHH!" Omaeda cried out as he cowardly jumped out of the way making Lockjaw run right into Ajax.

"You idiot!" Ajax said furiously. "You nearly killed me with that stupid move."

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Lockjaw asked angry.

"You're right, incompetent idiot is more like it." Ajax said. "In any case you interrupted my battle. I was just about to finish this guy of."

"Problems?" Yumichika asked the larger Lieutenant.

"Aint nothing I can't handle," Omaeda arrogantly said. "You however look worse than I do."

"Whatever, just don't get in my way." Yumichika said.

"Step aside Lockjaw," Ajax told his fellow Arrancar.

"What?" Lockjaw demanded. "Why would I do anything you tell me!"

"Because I can't guaranty that I won't crush you by mistake," Ajax replied. "Though I don't really care if I do."

"I don't take orders from a stinking Privaron Espada!" Lockjaw cried out.

"It's your choice," Ajax said drawing his sword. "And if you die don't come whining to me."

"Excuse me," Omaeda said. "Are you girls done talking?"

Ajax did not respond and simply said. "Grow, **Gigante **(Giant)."

The next thing that happened was, Ajax growing immensely huge. His entire body was getting covered in a Hollow armor except his mouth and his hair grew longer as well, all the way down his back.

"What the fuck!" Omaeda cried out in fear as he stood before a giant Arrancar the size of Komamura Sajin's Bankai.

* * *

From far away most people could see Ajax's massive size.

"W-what is that?" Hanataro asked scared.

Hisagi was having a déjà-vu. "This seems strangely familiar." He murmured. "Mila, do you know who that is?"

"Yeah," She replied. "He's Privaron Espada nr 133, Ajax Drachi. And believe me, out of all the enemies we've meet so far, he is the last fucking person we wanna deal with."

"I better go help," Hisagi said. "Stay here and watch over them." He ordered his Lieutenant.

"Yes sir," Mila said.

Just as Hisagi was about to leave, Sun-Sun appeared on the scene with Kira and Rangiku on her shoulders.

"Sun-Sun," Mila said. "What happened to them?"

"They are badly injured," Sun-Sun said. "The 4th Division is too far away and I sensed Hanataro's presence." She replied while gently putting the two lieutenants down. "Could you please take a look at Kira, Hanataro?"

'I've stopped most Apache's bleeding,' Hanataro thought. 'She'll be fine for a couple of minutes while I check on Lieutenant Kira and Lieutenant Matsumoto.'

"While 7th Seat Yamada is watching over them," Hisagi said, "Sun-Sun and I will join the others."

"I want to stay here with Kira," Sun-Sun protested.

"You are in better shape than Mila is right now," Hisagi said. "It's not a request it's an order, 3rd seat."

"Alright sir," Sun-Sun said.

* * *

"And here I thought he couldn't get any uglier." Yumichika said looking up at the giant that was towering above the two Shinigamis.

"Screw this," Omaeda said. "I'm getting the hell out of here."

"Hey get back here you coward," Yumichika told the lieutenant.

"It's no use trying to escape from me," Ajax said in a mighty voice powering up a Cero from his forehead. "And even if I can't see you, I will simply destroy everything before me." He fired his Cero blowing away both Shinigamis.

"That was a massive Cero," Yumichika said. "He's a monster."

"Did I get them?" Ajax asked.

"I think you over did it!" Lockjaw shouted.

"Crap," Omaeda said digging his way out of the rocks. "How the hell are we suppose to fight such an opponent?"

"Found ya," Omaeda looked up to see that Ajax was above him ready to strike a finishing blow. "Time to die." He said bringing his fist down.

"YYYAAAAAAA!" Omaeda cried out as the fist came at him.

"Reap, **Kazeshini **(Wind Death)."

Seconds later Ajax's arm was encircled by a long chain attached to a scythe like weapon.

"What's this?" Ajax asked looking over to his left. Hisagi was standing on top of an old house holding the chain of his Zanpakuto tightly. "A Shinigami captain? Finally something interesting will happen." He said and fired a Cero at Captain.

Hisagi quickly avoided the attack. Ajax repeated his attempt and fired more Ceros at him. "You fire powerful Ceros Arrancar," He said. "But you focus too much on its power rather than its speed."

"While I'm willing to admit, I do lack speed compare to you, Shinigami captain." Ajax said. "However you will never defeat me if that is the only thing you're better than me at."

"C-captain Hisagi," Omaeda said.

"Don't just lay around there you fool," A familiar voice said. It was Sun-Sun how currently was supporting Yumichika over her shoulder. "Captain Hisagi will keep him occupied while we pull back. We can't do much against this man."

"Don't forget about me," Someone else said. It was Lockjaw who charged in on Sun-Sun and Yumichika.

Omaeda quickly got between them and blocked Lockjaw's attack with his released Zanpakuto.

"You pull back Sun-Sun," Omaeda said. "This guy is mine."

"I see," Lockjaw said. "So this is your Zanpakuto, Omaeda Marechiyo?"

"Yeah, this is my Zanpakuto." Omaeda replied with an arrogant smug. "**Gegetsuburi **(Five-Formed Head)" He said and swung the spike ball at his opponent's head.

'At least he's good for something,' Sun-Sun thought. "Can you move much?"

"I've had worse injuries," Yumichika said. "I can still fight."

"No you can't," Sun-Sun said. "I'm taking you to Hanataro right away." She said and vanished with Yumichika using Sonido.

* * *

Back where Toshiro had left Kraven, a familiar face appeared. It was Rand.

"I sure am glad I didn't encounter the kid who did this," He said walking over to the ice structure. "It doesn't seem that he's dead though. Hey Kraven, if you're still alive give me a signal."

In response, a blood red Cero was fired out of the ice at the younger Arrancar who quickly dodged.

"What the hell!" He cried out. "Are you out of your mind! You almost hit me with that thing!"

Kraven walked out of the ice and was barley even scratched. He went over to Rand and picked him up by his throat and asked. "Where. Is . Sun-Sun?" He asked furiously.

* * *

Maria fired a double cero from her two hands at Soifon who quickly dodged them and Shunpo in front of the Fox like lady and landed a kick to her side sending her into a wall.

"Are you ready to give up," Soifon said. "If you do I might let you live."

"Fuck of bitch," Maria said getting up. She currently had a butterfly tattoo placed on her chest. "Just what exactly is this tattoo you put on my chest?"

"It's called a **Homonka **(Hornet's Crest)," Soifon replied. "If I hit you a second time at the exact same spot you will die."

"So in other words," Maria said, "your Zanpakuto is a two strike kill weapon? What nonsense. I can kill anyone with just one hit."

"The fact that you believe you can do so only proves what an ignorant fool you are," Soifon said with calm expression.

This angered Maria even further. "Fine then," She said. "I will make you pay for humiliating me."

"You don't seem to get it," Soifon said.

"You're the one who doesn't get it!" Maria was just about to charge when suddenly Soifon was stabbed from behind. A bloody hand stuck out of her gut through her Shinigami robe. "W-what the fuck." Maria said shocked.

* * *

From afar, Mila-Rose could feel the sudden change in Soifon's Reiatsu. "What the hell just happened?" She murmured.

"Did you say something lieutenant?" Hanataro asked still healing Kira.

She turned to the younger healer. "No, nothing. Just hurry up and heal the others, Hanataro."

"Yes, sir. Right away." Hanataro obeyed.

Mila-Rose looked back towards the battle. 'Captain Soifon was defeated?' She thought. 'By who? No! That's impossible. He was beaten.'

* * *

Hisagi landed a hit on the Privaron Espada, severing his right eye.

"God damn it!" He said closing his eye with pain. "Will you hold still for a moment so I can crush you into dust!"

"I rather not," Hisagi said and sensed the same thing Mila did. 'Soifon…' He thought looking over his shoulder at her direction.

Ajax took advantage of this and attempted to Cero Hisagi. The Shinigami captain quickly reacted on this, however he was too close to avoid it and tossed his Kazeshini at his opponent blocking the attack as good as he could. It was like when he finished Findor Carias only that this guy was much stronger. However, Hisagi had become much stronger since then and was able to withstand the force of the Cero.

Ajax was shocked at this. "I-impossible."

"Your head is next," Hisagi said and was about to deliver another attack when out of nowhere Maria had Sonido behind him and kicked him in the head sending him crashing into a wall.

"Sorry handsome," Maria said. "You're cute but that cute."

"Maria?" Ajax asked. "What the hell happened to your opponent?"

"She dead," Maria replied.

"Foolish little girl," Ajax said. "Can't you sense her Reiatsu? She's not dead but yeah, she is pretty much there. But how did you defeat such an opponent?"

"I didn't," Maria said.

Ajax was about to ask another question when suddenly they were both crushed by a heavy reiatsu.

"This battle is over," Ichigo said appearing before them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Maria asked.

"Wait," Ajax said. "Orange hair, a small Bankai. This is Kurosaki Ichigo. The man who killed our lord Aizen-sama."

* * *

Back with Mila-Rose, Hanataro and the other injured, Sun-Sun arrived with an injured Yumichika.

"Sun-Sun-san," Hanataro said.

"Yumichika is not as badly injured as the others," Sun-Sun said, "but he cannot fight any longer." She said putting Yumichika down. "And if he tries to return to battle before Hanataro allows it knock him out. After all that's one of your specialties."

"I don't take orders from a 3rd seat," Mila said.

Sun-Sun did not pay any attention to Mila but simply walked over to Kira's side. "How is he?" She asked the healer.

"Well," Hanataro said, "Out of all of them, Lieutenant Kira was the worst injured. His Saketsu and Hakusui were damaged. His life can be saved but I wish I could say the same for his time as a Shinigami."

Sun-Sun was saddened by this statement. "I see," She said. "I must return to the battle field." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait, Sun-Sun." Mila-Rose called out. "Can't you sense it?"

Sun-Sun looked at her teammate questionable and realized what she was talking about when she sensed the Reiatsu.

* * *

Maria looked at the man before her with a hint of fear in her facial expression. "Kurosaki …Ichigo?" She said.

"I'd hate to see anymore blood be spilled," Ichigo said. "So is possible for you to just give up and leave now. I will not think lower of you and I will let you go."

"Don't take us to lightly kid," Ajax said and sent his giant fist at Ichigo.

The orange haired just raised his fist and blocked Ajax's blow with his bare fist like it was nothing. Ichigo didn't even move an inch while the ground around him turned into a crater.

"I never take my enemies lightly," Ichigo told the astonished giant. "But I think you're taking me lightly."

"Well do we have a surprise for you," Maria said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and surprised when he was attacked from behind by Grimmjow. Ichigo however was quick enough to block the attack. "What the hell?"

"Surprised to see me?" Grimmjow asked smirking. Ichigo was even more surprised when he saw that Grimmjow's arm was back. "Yes, you cut of my arm. Well I just grew out another one." Ichigo was not surprised by this as he had seen Nnoitra done the same. He backed away as far as he could and quickly brought his hand up to his face to summon his mask. "Oh no you won't." Grimmjow said and grabbed Ichigo's arm and dug his other hand into his gut through his back.

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro cried out. He had arrived at the battle scene just in time to witness Grimmjow's doing. "I will you pay for that," He told the former Sexta Espada. He was about to attack but was stopped by the impact of Ajax's giant fist.

"You have your own problems, kid." Ajax said in his mighty voice.

Sun-Sun appeared on the battle field and drew her sai. "Ichigo!" She cried out seeing her captain stabbed in the gut. She was about to rush over to his aid.

"Sun-Sun," Ichigo said weakly. "Stay back. Get out of here. That's an order."

"Ichigo," Sun-Sun said with a low tone. Before she could do anything else someone had snuck up behind her.

"It is too late to retreat now," Kraven whispered into his daughter's ear and grabbed her by her throat choking her. Sun-Sun tried to stab Kraven in return but her puny strength could not compare with her father's as he easily pulled her hand of.

Hisagi got out of the rubble he had been buried in and scanned his surroundings. "Kurosaki! Captain Hitsugaya! Sun-Sun!" He was about to come their aid but was stopped by the appearance of Maria.

"Where do you think you're going, handsome?" She asked attacking him.

"You die now," Grimmjow told the orange haired as he powered a Cero.

Sun-Sun was helplessly watching as the onslaught was going on, trying her very best to get out of her father's grip. "Time to die," Kraven told Sun –Sun. She started to run out of air and everything was going black.

'Kira,' She thought. 'I'm sorry.'

But just as she was about to pass out completely, the next thing she knew she was in the arms of someone dear to her. Ichigo was on that person's shoulders as well.

"The hell?" Kraven asked turning around and was shocked when he saw who it was. "No."

"Surprised to see me, Kraven." Harribel said.

* * *

**Ultimate-Drax: I am so sorry that it toke me so long to write the next chapter. I kinda lost interest of this story and started writing on a new one that is my greatest creation yet. It's a parody of Bleach and Lord of the ring. I call it 'Lord of the Hogyoku: The fellowship of the Hogyoku.' Take your time reading it and tell me what you think. Don't worry, I will try and take more time writing this because I'm starting to feel that I'm getting somewhere with this.**

**Apache: You better take some time writing this now that Harribel has taken an appearance.**

**Mila-Rose: Yeah, or else you'll have with us to deal with.**

**Ultimate-Drax: But then I'll just pay my hospital bills with your paychecks.**

**Apache: Fuck. **


End file.
